The present invention relates to a gas bag for a car passenger-protecting system.
A gas bag of this type is disclosed by the British laid-open specification 2 318 767. in this previously known gas bag, an upper part of the gas bag envelope is turned back into a lower part of the gas bag envelope. As a result of turning back the gas bag parts into one another in the previously known gas bag, the gas bag unfolds in a predefined manner or in a predefined sequence with respect to the individual gas bag envelope sections. In practical terms, when the previously known gas bag is inflated, first of all the lower part of the gas bag envelope is inflated. Only when the lower part of the gas bag envelope has unfolded is the upper, folded-back part of the gas bag envelope forced out of the lower part of the gas bag envelope on account of the gas pressure, which means that time-delayed inflation of the upper part of the gas bag envelope is achieved.